User blog:NightFuryLover31/Toothless' Point-of-View: The Terrible Twos
Low Evasive Maneuvers It was just another day on Berk. Today we were trying to maneuver through the forest. As usual, Hiccup and I were in perfect sync. Hiccup then noticed Fishlegs and Meatlug were missing, so we went looking for them. They got stuck in the trees. When Hiccup tried to pull Fishlegs out, he accidentally pulled off his pants! Awkward... Hiccup came up with an idea to get Fishlegs out and reminded me he wasn't wearing any pants. I knew what that meant. I blasted Fishlegs with a small fire ball and got him out. Before we could figure out how to get Meatlug down, the trees holding her broke. Flaming Squirrel When Hiccup asked what happened, Fishlegs said that they were surprised by a flaming squirrel. Even I didn't believe that. After Fishlegs and Meatlug took off, something flew right in front of us. It did look like a flaming squirrel, but it was actually a small dragon. There was something about this guy that I didn't like. I tried to tell Hiccup to leave him, but he never turns down an injured dragon. We took him back to the Acadamy where the others were trying to figure out what to do with him. Hiccup eventually decided to take the dragon back home. Torch Stoick was not thrilled about the new guy (for once he and I were on the same page). However, just before I could start the fire, the dragon lit it first. I got torched. Stoick said that was the new guy's name; Torch. This meant he was staying with us. Great... At dinner Hiccup gave me my usual 100 fish and one for Torch. I was glad I was still Hiccup's favorite. But before I could eat, the fish were already gone! Torch ate them! Not Cool! Later, Hiccup set up a small stone slab for Torch to sleep on, but he took my bed! I threw him off, but he came back. Hiccup asked if I didn't mind sharing my bed. I did, so I slept on the rafter. Hiccup said that he hoped Torch could sleep since he hardly ate, but I was the one who hadn't eaten. I let go and went to sleep. I then heard something. It sounded like an angry mother dragon. Could it be Torch's mother? I ran outside to keep watch for the rest of the night. Typhoomerang The next day, Hiccup and the others were taking notes on Torch to learn more about him. I was on the cliff keeping an eye out. First they measured his wings, then tested his claws. Then came the Eel Reaction Test. Torch actually ate the eel! I have never seen a dragon go near an eel, let alone eat one. Then they tried to get Torch to fly. Hiccup suggested we show him, but I was not in the mood for flying. I was on look out. Snotlout and Hookfang flew instead. After their shakey run, it was Torch's turn. Sparks covered his body and he flew in a circle. He left a huge burn mark on the ground. The others decided to call his species Typhoomerang since he spun like a "typhoon" and came back like a "boomerang." That night I was still on guard. Hiccup was drawing Torch in the Book of Dragons. They then started to playfully growl at each other. When Hiccup and I do it, it's cute. Anyone else, it's just weird. I then saw a fire in the distance and heard the roar from last night. I tried to tell Hiccup, but I accidentally knocked him over and broke his charcoal pencil. He went to get more, and I heard that roar again. It was getting closer. I hit Torch with my tail when I turned around, and then he bit me! That was it! I chased him around the room and he set my bed on fire. When Hiccup got back, he put it out. He thought I started the fire! I got mad and ran out the window! I had to find out about that fire in the forest. When I got there, I saw two dragons that looked like Torch. A wild boar showed up and chased them. They were protected by their mother, Torch's mother! She was even bigger than I thought! She circled the boar and burned the area around it. I knew Hiccup would be next if she found him... Failed Warning That morning I tried to tell Hiccup about Torch, but he didn't understand. I grabbed Torch and started to take him back, but Gobber tried to stop me. Torch squirmed out and I chased him around the smithery. Hiccup told me to back down. This was the first time we fought. Gobber kind of ruined our stare down with his panpipes. Hiccup just wouldn't listen. I tried to take Hiccup to the burn site later that day, but since I need his help to fly, we went to the cove instead. Hiccup was leaving me there. He really believed I was just jealous. He wouldn't listen to me at all. That night, I had to sleep outside. I really hated that little rat for stealing my best friend. Then I saw Torch's mother. She was heading toward the village! I tried to get out, but I couldn't. What was I going to do? Understanding It was morning and I was still trying to figure out what to do. Then I heard the mother dragon's roar. It was different from the other ones. She found her baby, which meant she found Hiccup! Suddenly, Hiccup jumped into the cove; I caught him, of course, and we were flying. He apologized for not listening, but we had to deal with the mother first. She kept chasing us, because Torch hitched a ride. Hiccup suggested we use her size against her. After a steep climb and dive, she crashed to the ground. Torch went to see if she was okay. Thankfully she was. Torch was finallly back with his family. After the Typhoomerangs took off Hiccup and I went home. It was back to just me and Hiccup. He apologized again and said he should have known I was just trying to protect him, since that's what I do. To show I forgave him, I gave him half of the fish he just gave me. I do that too. Communication goes both ways for dragons and riders. We listen to our riders, but they need to listen to us dragons as well. Maybe that's why Hiccup and I work so well together. We understand each other better than anyone. If we didn't, then we couldn't fly together. I may have been jealous of Torch, but I should have known no matter what I will always be Hiccup's dragon, and he will always be my best friend. Category:Blog posts